Hal Darkholme (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see: Hal Darkholm Hal Darkholme was raised by the League of Shadows ever since he was very young. At one point he was mortally wounded by an unknown enemy, but was saved by Alucard who bit and turned him. Sometime later, after Ra’s Al Ghul's presumed death, he left the League and started life as a bounty hunter. Soon after, he met with Alex Jensen, who became his best friend and confidant, as well as his personal technician and hacker. After a series of events (involving Nathan’s kidnapping, a hit on the Penguin and a nasty encounter with the Lunar Knights), Hal and Alucard were reunited, with Hal joining Alucard’s team, the Shadow Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Hal Darkholme *'Aliases': Night Arrow, Serpent (former alias) *'Age': 40 (psychically 26) *'Hair': Black (gains purple strand in vampire form) *'Eyes': Purple (red in vampire form) *'Likes': Alex (best friend), Cole (friend/rival), Tatsu Yamashiro (love interest), fighting evil, hitting on girls *'Dislikes': Innocent being harmed, Carrie hitting on him, Deathstroke *'Family': unknown, Appearance Human Hal is a 26-yer-old Causcan, with black hair and purle eyes, pale skin, and a slightly muscular build. He also has a scar on the his left cheek. Vampire Hal now has deathly pale skin, his eyes turn red, and he gains a purple streak in his hair. He also gains a long, snake-like tongue, while his fingernails turn black. Snake Shadow (True Form) In this form, his skin becomes pure black, with only his eyes, hair and certain spots on his body glowing indigo. He has a snake-like face, with spike-like hair, a snake like nose and a mouth filled with sharp teeth, and a long indigo tongue. He also has a long tail, with a sharp, harpoon-like spike in the tip, and sharp claws. His weapon disappear, stored within the shadow. He now caries a bow made out of solidified shadows, and arrows with different shadow based abilities. Background Hal Darkholm was born in a small village somewhere in Europe, around 70'. He has recruited in the League of Assassins at a very young age, and trained in the art of fighting, including martial arts and fighting, including martial arts and marksmanship. He was initially just another faceless assassin... until he meat Thane Tepes, who had come to train with the League. The soon bonded and became best friends, with Thane teaching Hal humanity, and that he should never kill if he could help it. Sometime later, one of the assassins in the League attempted a coup de eat. During the ensuring battle, Hal was mortally wounded. Not wanting him to dye, Thane bit him, turning him into a vampire. When Hal awoke, he was at first shocked at what he now was, but, thanks to Thane's help, he soon adapted. A few days later, Thane had to leave the League, as his true nature as a vampire was exposed, and he feared the the leader of the League, Ra's al Ghul would use his power for evil. Leaving the League; Time as a mercenary Hal soon became one of the top agents of the League, while being careful to hide his true nature. After Ra's al Ghul's presumed death, Hal used it as an excuse to leave the League, and start his life anew. taking up the alias of serpent, he started hiring himself as a mercenary. During one of his contracts, in which he had to protect a young girl, who had witnessed a crime, and take her to a secured location, Hal met a young man named Alex Jensen, who to his surprise, was a cyborg. The two worked together to help the girl, and they eventually safely delivered her to the safe-house. Afterwards, Hal offered Alex to stay with him, to help him with future contracts. Having nothing else to do and nowhere else to go, Alex accepted. The sword and the serpent At one point, Alex was kidnapped by Tobias Whale. Tobias threatened to kill him, unless Hal did a job for him: kill the Penguin, who had recently arrived in Everett. Though reluctant at first, Hal realized it may be the only way to save his friend was to ignore on his principle... and kill. So he accepted. That night, he stationed himself outside the Penguin's local, waiting for the right moment to strike. Se soon found it, and, crushing through the roof and incapacitating the Penguin's goons, prepared to kill the villain. Just than, Alucard (who was out on patrol) stopped him. Surprisingly, the two didn't recognize each other (as they have never seen the other in their vampire form) and started fighting, soon taking the battle to the roof. However, someone in the locale was watching them, and followed them to the roof. The two continued their fight for a while, until they where interrupted by Batman (who had followed Penguin to Everett). Alucard tried talking to the Dark Knight, but Hal intervened, implying that he and Alucard where partners. This caused Batman and Alucard to fight, allowing Hal the chance to get away. However, he was intercepted by a girl wielding a katana. Hal recognised the girl as Katana, a mercenary much like himself, and asked her to move out of the way, as he didn't have time to fight. To his surprise, the she asked him why he took up an assassination contact, as she had heard he was a honorable man, never taking a life if he could help it. After a few moments of thinking, Hal decides to answer her, telling her that there was someone else's life at stake. He than once again tells her to step away, and, when she refuses, they start fighting. The fight abruptly ended when Alucard intervened, causing Half to run away and to rethink his strategy. That night, he tried to attack the Penguin again, but was this time intercepted by the combined forces of Alpha, Batman, Alucard and Katana. Cornered, he becomes desperate, trying to use his darkness-based powers to escape, but to no avail. Suddenly, Alucard calls him on his real name. Confused, Hal asked the hero how he new his name, and Alucard reveals himself to be none other than Thane Tepes himself. Seeing his former mentor, Hal is overjoyed, and even hugs him, joking of the fact that they initially didn't recognise each other. Thane than asks Hal to stand down, but Half refused, stating he still needed to complete his mission, causing the heroes to tense. However, Thane reassures him that they know about Surge, and are tracking him as they speak. Hal is relieved, and stands down, asking for that, when they find Surge, he wanted a piece of the one who kidnapped him. Suddenly, Hal is shot in the back. Shocked, the heroes turn to discover who the shooter was, learning it was Deathstroke, hired by the Penguin to deal with the pest trying to kill him. The mercenary immediately incapacitates Katana and Batman, leaving Alucard and Alpha to face the villain alone, though they are initially outmatched. The tide of the battle is abruptly turned when Hal reveals he survived the shot, and Batman and Katana brake free. Heavily outnumbered, Deathstroke uses a smoke bomb for a tactical retreat. Hal follows suit, and the rest want to do the same, but are stopped by a message from Humphrey, who discovered Surge's location. Alucard asks Batman and Alpha to go after him, while he and Katana deal with the villain. Joining Hal in the battle, they initially pin the mercenary down, but Deathstroke uses an Ultraviolet flash-bang to blind and weaken the vampires, knocking them down. Through the spots in his vision, Hal sees Katana battle Deathstroke, and being outmatched. However, when the spots clear, Deathstroke was on the ground, his sword broken, with Katana standing victoriously over him. Alucard and Hal both get up, and approach the girl to congratulate her... only for Deathstroke to stab her in the back with what was left of his sword, throwing her off the ledge. Shouting her name, Alucard jumps after her. Angered at the mercenaries coldblooded action, Hal relentlessly attacks him and, after a hard battle, manages to brake his arm. Promising they should meat again, Deathstroke makes his escape. Hal than goes down to where Alucard was holding Katana in his arms. He managed to overhear her ask Alucard if she deserved a second chance, to which he answered that she did. So she tells him to "do it", and Alucard bites her, turning her and saving her life. Hal asks is she will be fine, and Alucard tells him that she will. He than picks her up and, asking Hal to follow, leads him away into the night. They soon arrive at Ddraig Manor, where Batman and Alpha, as well as Surge are waiting. Hal and Surge reunite, and they are then introduced to rest of Thane's allies, before Hal and surge also introduce themselves by their real name. Soon after, Batman asks Hal what he was going to do now. Hal jokingly said he should try to kill someone again, before asking Thane if he could stay at his manor for a while. He answered that both he and Surge could stay as much as he wanted. Batman asked Thane if he was shore they was a good idea, to which Thane answered that he trusted them, and that they should be fine. Without another word, Batman tells them that he will keep an eye on them, and leaves. Peter also had to take his leave, telling Thane to call him if he needed him. Later that night, Katana awakens. Though she seems to cope very well with the situation, it was obvious she needed some time to adjust. As they were all sitting by the fire, drinking a cup of 0 Negative, Alucard tells Hal and Tatsu about the Lunar Knights. Hal jokingly said that should also build their own team. To his surprise however, Thane agreed. He said there was strength in numbers, and that they should indeed form a team. Claire ironically asked if that should truly be the end of his solo career, and he confirmed it. Thane than turned to Hal and Tatsu, telling them he will not force them into anything. But, if they whished so, they could also join the team. They both accepted. Thus, Hal became the sharpshooter and marksman for the newly formed Shadow Knights (a name he came up with). To empathise his abandonment of his former ways, Hal chose a new alias, renaming himself Night Arrow. Personality He is described as sarcastic, cold and calculated, and also resourceful and opportunistic. He is typically extremely ruthless as well, and has stated that victory by any means is preferable to him than losing. He considers that you should win by any means necessary. Despite this, he has been known to help many in their endeavors, even if the end goal does not benefit him personally. Hal's tendency to help others was commented on once by the Thane, who observed that he was not as cold as he pretended to be, to which Hal responded that he should keep it to himself. He also possesses a dry, sardonic wit and sense of humor. Though he was called honorable once by Cole, Hal himself has indicated that he believes honor to be a fool's prize. Hal is also somewhat of a womanizer, often trying to flirt with girls. However, he himself has stated that it's for fun, and that he never takes any of the girls serious. The only one he does takes serious is Tatsu Yamashiro, as it is hinted he may care for her. He also dislike when girls hit on him, especially Carrie. Later on, Thene reveals that Hal jumps from girl to girl because he just hasn't found "the right one" for him. This is proven true as, later on, after Hal begins his relation with Tatsu, he is seen less interested in other girls. He is a firm believer in Thane's philosophy, and will not kill unless absolutely necessary. However, if the life of one of his friends is threatened, he will, albeit reluctantly, step on this principal. He also cares greatly for his coven and friends, though he most of the time shows this through sarcastic remarks, and by hitting on the girls. Hal initially had a very powerful rivalry with Cole Walker, but they eventually become good friends, despite their very conflicting personalities. He cares deeply for him, and he once took a deathblow meant for him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Indigo Knight' *'Enhanced Speed': As a Knight, Hal is much faster than normal vampires. He mainly uses this speed to fire arrows at an incredible rate. *'Enhanced Eyesight': Hal can concentrate at a point in the distance, and his vision will focus on that point, literally giving him "binocular vision". *'Darkness Manipulation: Dark Summon': Hal uses pure darkness to crate "Serpent Arms" and other creatures from Shadow as well as tendrils and spikes. **'Serpent Arms': Hal summons demonic, serpent-like heads, with gaping mouths and indigo eyes, from the shadows around him, or from his back. The heads can grab things and attack enemies. :*Interestingly, the serpents are semi-sentient, appearing to have a mind of their own, and are just as perverted as their master. **'Shadow Spikes': He can also generate spikes from any shadow, as long as his own is in contact with it. **'Shadow Arrows': When in his civilian clothes, Hal keeps his bow in his backpack, but he cannot carry arrows. So he creates arrow-shaped Shadow Spikes. **'Shadow Dragon': Hal's strongest summon, he creates a giant dragon from shadows, and lets it loose upon his target. The dragon can shoot powerful indigo Shadow Energy. Sometimes, Hal will ride this dragon. **'Shadow Armor': A defensive power, Hal's body is covered in an armor of solidified darkness. His arrows are also enhanced with shadows. **'Black Hole': One of Hal's strongest abilities. He gathers darkness in front of his, shaping it as a ball, and starts compressing it. He than throws it, all the wile making it collapse in on itself, creating a vortex of death, absorbing any enemies and some objects within range, and then exploding, blowing everything inside it to pieces. Snake Shadow (True Form) Hal turns into a black devil snake-like being. In this form, he can run at incredible speeds, leaving only an indigo glow in his wake. He can now summon gigantic Serpent Arms, and multiple smaller Shadow Dragons. He can even make copies of himself, that disperse when hit to confuse his enemies. **Instead of Hal's signature Snake Chain, he now has a rope made of darkness, with a sharp spike at it's end. The spike can turn into a Serpent head if Hal wills it. **Since his normal bow disappears, he creates a bow and arrow from shadows, that are much stronger than normal one. He can use four types of arrows: ***'Shadow Arrows': "Normal", arrows, made out of solidified shadows. ***'Serpent Arrows': These arrow turn into Serpent Arms in mid air, biting the targeted, or acting as a grappling hook. ***'Obscuring Arrows': They explode on contact, creating a thick cloud of shadow-like smoke, that obscures the view of his enemies. ***'Shadow Pulse Arrows': These arrows explode in Shadow Energy, greatly damaging the surrounding area. Abilities *'Master Archer': Hal Darkholm is an extremely skilled archer. He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. Hal is even skilled enough that he can shoot 3 arrows at once. As a master archer Hal uses a mechanical bow and crossbow he developed. *'Expert Marksman': He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring. He has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. *'Martial arts master' Equipment *'Black Fang': Hal's signature primary weapon, this powerful CCFB (Collapsible Compound Force Bow) was customized by Hal (with some help from Alex and later on Rose) to fire arrows at immense speed and power. As a matter of fact, Hal has stated that, at maximum draw weight, the bow has enough kinetic energy to stop a charging rhino. The bow is capable of folding on itself that can be quickly snapped into its 'armed' form. It is equipped with a targeting laser and a sniper iron sight, along with other gadgets. When not using it, he keeps it folded on his back, or in his backpack. The bow is also very sturdy (as it is made out of a carbon-fiber alloy), and can be used as a powerful melee weapon. **'Draw weights': :*'Low draw weight': Low damage and a small range, good for quick shots against fast moving enemies. Hal uses this for close range firefights, ore when running. :*'Medium draw weight': A balance of speed and power. Hal uses this for medium range, so it won't slow him down. :*'Max draw weight': High damage and a long range, but is also has the longest drawing time. If enemy gets shot, they can be pinned against a wall. Can knock over cars. This is what Hal uses for stealth. *'Quick-release quiver': Hal's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from his Arrow Selector, he can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. *'Arrow Selector': Mounted on his left wrist, it has a transmitter that allows him to control his mechanical quiver so that he can acquire certain arrows from it. *'Trick Arrows': **Standard: Hal often employs standard wooden arrows with a 75 cm to 90 cm shaft, steel heads and plastic fletching. **Electro/Shock arrow: When shot at an enemy, it electrocutes/stuns them. When shot at pool of water, it will do the same thing to any enemies within close proximity to the arrow's impact point. **Super-thermite arrow: When shot at an enemy or wall or anything for that matter, it will stick and explode with some splash damage. Airburst Fragmentation: When shot at an enemy or object (I.e: Explosive barrels, Walls with enemies behind them), it will explode upon impact and cause splash damage over a relatively large area. It is perfect for hunting Ceph Stalkers, who are tough to shoot with a bow, especially if they are sprinting. **Sonic Arrow **Explosive-tip Arrow **Smoke Bomb Arrow **Flare Arrow **Tear Gas Arrow **Acid Arrow **Cable Arrow **Bola Arrow **Net Arrow **Rocket Arrow **Boomerang Arrow **Fire Arrow **Freeze Arrow **Sleeping Gas Arrow **EMP Arrow **Tranquilizer Arrow **Boxing Glove Arrow **Buzz-Saw Arrow **Electric Arrow **Fire extinguisher Arrow **Flash Grenade Arrow **Greek Fire Arrow **Glue Arrow **Harpoon Arrow **Incendiary Arrow **Magnetic Arrow **Magnetic-Rope Arrow **Stun Grenade Arrow **Ultraviolet Arrow **Silver Tipped Arrows Relationships Hal’s Relationships Gallery Hal Darkholme, casual and Nightwalker uniform.JPG|Vampire Voice Actor Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Knights Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Alternate Universes